Strangers
by melliegrantsx
Summary: Fitz isn't the only one Olivia is in a relationship with. But someone will lost her mind. Based on Halsey's song 'Strangers'. settled in s1/s2 (mellivia fanfic)


Mellie has just woken up, she rolls in bed noticing she's all alone. Fitz has already gone, without waking her up – as usual. The light of the day is slowly filling the bedroom and with them, the feeling of nostalgy fulls the ambient as well.

It has been a long time since she spoke with Olivia for the last time. It was right after she entered the Oval Office to caught Liv with Fitz. She should've known better, Olivia warned her, but she couldn't help falling. It was supposed to be a fling, friends with benefits or whatever you want to call it. Mellie wasn't supposed to get more intimate than they should get. She was not supposed to fall in love with her. And mostly, she was not supposed to feel jealous of her, but this is another thing she couldn't help.

She always knew about Liv and Fitz and she didn't mind. Olivia came into her life to be her freedom, Fitz was too busy fucking her that Mellie could finally breath by her own. But she wasn't supposed to get close to Liv, to be her friend, to be her fuck buddie. She thought – and God, how innocent she was! – but thought that by the time Olivia kissed her lips, she wouldn't be with him anymore. And Mellie believed that. She believed that more than she should.

Now, laying in her bed all alone, she starts to think in Liv once again. Her soft skin touching her body; her lips kissing every inch of Mellie; her moans and her deep breathing on Mel's ear. Mellie's body shivers and she rolls in bed putting her face on the pillow. She misses Liv, and she misses the idea of them together forever. She was delusional, now she gets it. She has lost her mind, and she is mad. Madly, deeply in love with Olivia Pope.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

" _Does Fitz knows you are here?" Liv asked, openning the door of her apartment._

" _No. Why the hell I should let him know?" Mellie said entering Liv's place as she was used to it._

" _You know that what happened yesterday cannot happen again, right?" Liv sat on her couch, staring at Mellie standing up in front of her._

" _Right..." Mellie said sarcastically, taking Liv's glass of wine and drinking some of it._

 _The First Lady took her heels off, took her coat off and started to walk across Olivia's living room._

" _What are you doing, Mellie?" Liv rolled her eyes._

" _Sorry. Am I bothering you?" she said while started to change things from their places._

" _Don't touch it- ugh! Mellie Grant, you're a piece of work!" Olivia exclaimed standing up and walking toward the First Lady, who was smiling as closer as Liv gets of her._

" _Ok. Now this is what I want." Mellie said with her back turned from the wall and staring Liv closely._

" _And what is it?" Liv lifted an eyebrown._

" _You giving me attention. Is that so hard getting noted?" she sighes._

" _Ok, Ma'am. Go straight to the subject." Liv put her hands in her own waist._

" _You kissed me yesterday, Liv. I'm here for more." Mellie said from the bottom of her throat._

" _It was a mistake, Mellie. We were both drunks. I told you to let it go."_

" _Well..." Mellie pulled Liv even closer to her, holding her tight and feeling her breathing in her face. "I guess it's too late for that."_

 _The Fisrt Lady kissed Olivia the way she was craving since last night. She wanted more, and she would get more. She was kissing Liv with hunger, she wanted to be touched, to be loved – at least for tonight. Liv's lips was so soft and delicious, she could taste the wine in her tongue, and she was enjoying it more than she should._

 _They stopped kissing to regain air, and they stared at each other for a few seconds, Mellie was looking at Liv with those big blue eyes full of desire. She wanted to feel Olivia Pope completely, and Liv was willing to get her what she wanted._

 _They both wanted. And they both were craving for this._

 _Olivia ran into another kiss, and this time her hands started to run inside Mellie's shirt, touching her back and making her to shiver. They were hungry for this and Liv took Mellie to her bedroom, throwing the First Lady on the bed, where she started to undress Mel, revealing her gorgeous body._

 _Mellie was so ready she wasn't using any underwear, unlike Liv, who was using a stunning black lingerie – maybe she was expecting Mel to come back, after all. They were undressing without stopping kisisng, they were tasting each other as they have always wanted, since the campaign._

 _Mel took off Liv's bra, revealing her flawless boobs. This vision turns Mellie on more and more. She can't resist. She started to kiss the right one, while her hand plays with the another. She let her tongue play with Liv's nipple and she bites it as well, making Olivia breathe with some difficult._

 _Liv was with her legs open, and Mellie's thigh was between of them, rubbing her. Liv was wheezing while Mellie kept sucking her nipples and kissing her chest, neck, and now her belly. Olivia was moaning louder now, and Mellie decides to shut her up with another kiss. Their bodies intertwined as if it was one, feeling each other's sweat and warmness_.

 _Mel decided it was time for her hands go to play in the downtown. She kept kissing Olivia, but now her right hand reached Liv's panty. She reached Liv's clit and she found the woman totally wet for her. Liv's clit was popping, she was craving for it. The First Lady started to massage it in circle movements, softly while her girl was gasping. Olivia was moaning in Mel's ears, which made it sound even more good than before. Liv was scratching Mellie's back while Mel touched her harder and harder._

" _Oh! F-fuck!" Olivia exclaimed practically yelling. "Keep doin' it!" she spoke with some kind of difficult._

" _You know, what? I won't."_

 _Mellie stopped doing what she was doing with her fingers and got back to run her hands all over Liv's body._

" _You're a mean woman, Mellie Grant." Olivia whispered._

" _Oh, honey, you have no idea." The Fisrt Lady laughs while was committed in leaving hickeys on Liv's chest and breast._

 _When Mellie was proud of her job and done of leaving marks all over Liv's body, they kept kissing, but slowly changing positions. Mellie layed at her side, and put one leg above Liv, the way she can rub her own clit on Liv's thigh, while kissing her._

 _They were side by side on bed, and Mellie was pressing Olivia's ass while rubs her clit on her leg. She was moaning when Liv pulled her closer, their bodies leaned and both of them wheezing._

 _Mellie put one finger inside of her, and as more as Liv was moaning, she put another one. Her fingers was dancing inside of Olivia, and she rubbed herself on her as fast as she was fingering her._

 _They both were kissing each other, touching each other, breathing each other, fucking each other. They both were being touched and loved, and killing that damn hunger they were feeling._

 _They were so wet, and it felt so good. Their bodies burning, all the hickeys, and the scratches, all the desire that has been accumulated for the past two years. Mellie couldn't even remember when was the last time she was touched by that. Fitz didn't care about her in years, and all that she wanted was to feel that pleasure she was feeling with Olivia._

" _Ohh, honey!" Mellie yells, almost there._

" _Fuck-! You're too... good... to... be... true!" Liv said gasping._

 _Mellie was almost there, and she could feel it. She was fingering Liv even harder now, and faster and faster as she rubbed her own clit on her and sucked her boobs while Olivia was pressing First Lady's ass and burrying her nails in it._

 _When Liv took her breath away and scratched Mel's back with certain strenght, the woman knew Liv was about to come. And she was ready too. Their final moan. An ultimate one. Their bodies shaking as if it was the same. Their muscles contracting while they were kissing. The pleasure that took control of their bodies, making them felt so tired but at the same time so great. Their chest about to explode. All their body contracting and they feeling this wave of pleasure._

 _It was their first night of a new routine for them. A routine that would messed up with Mellie's mind. Oh, if she could know she wasn't supposed to keep doing it, she wouldn't be so heartbroken right now._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Olivia doesn't call Mellie on the phone anymore. They used to talk everytime, far away from Fitz, of course. And Mel really thought that one way or another, they were kind of together. She thought that Liv stopped screwing around with her husband, she thought that they were more than just two friends who fucked each other. But she was wrong.

Liv never stopped hanging out with Fitz, also, she never told Mellie that she would. The same way she never said Mellie that they were actually together, because for her, they don't mean anything. They weren't a couple, they weren't lovers. They were just strangers with the same damn hunger: to be touched, to be loved, to feel anything at all. And Mellie shouldn't have mistaken it.

Now Olivia Pope is running from her everytime she is at the White House. And everytime Mellie sees her with Fitz she got wild. They think it's because of him... but they don't know it is because of her. She wants Fitz to get over her so deeply because she can't stand the fact that the woman she loves is still with her husband. And she's jealous of her, not him. But it doesn't matter anyway, because neither of them are going to do what she wants. They never do. And once again, she is all by herself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _Olivia wasn't picking up Mel's calls and the First Lady was starting to get worried. It was about two weeks since they have seen each other for the last time and Mellie was missing Liv's touch in her skin, kissing her lips and be with the woman she suddenly discovered to be in love with. She tried everything, but she just couldn't reach her._

 _She was going to talk with Fitz when his assistant didn't let her enter the Oval Office because "Olivia Pope is inside". Olivia? Yes, Olivia! She didn't care at all, Mellie would enter the Oval Office despise Fitz or his assistant telling her otherwise. She needed to see Liv._

 _That was the moment when she entered the room to see her husband kissing her lover. It couldn't be happening, right? It had to be an explanation, right? She hoped so, but that moment she realized how naive she was being. How delusional. How stupid._

" _Mellie!" Fitz yelled surprised by seeing her there._

 _He and Olivia was trying to desguise what they were doing but it was too late. Mellie got it. And she ran away from there feeling her blood burning and she was fighting against her tears._

 _She realized she must has crossed the line. She lost her fucking mind._

 _In which world Olivia Pope would be in love with her?In which world anyone would be in love with her?_

 _The First Lady was at her Office when Olivia entered the room. She was with a sad look on, like she was in pain for something she knew would happen. She felt sorry for Mellie. Things wasn't supposed to end like that, but she should end before Mel got more hurted._

" _What do you want here, Liv?"_

" _I want to clarefy some things." Olivia sat in front of her._

" _So, are you with Fitz?" Mellie asked although she knew the answer._

" _I've never said I wasn't" Liv was very serious._

 _Mellie let escape a groan._

" _I guess you've mistaken things, Mellie." Olivia said looking down, not looking her in the eyes._

" _I thought that we were together. I thought that you liked me the way I like you. And..." Mellie did a pause. "God- How I like you!"_

" _We're not lovers, Mellie..."_

" _What are we?"_

" _We just had the same hunger. We just wanted be touched, be loved..."_

" _But I'm in love with you." Mellie said, trying to get Liv's hand._

" _No, you don't. You don't know me." She stood up and went away._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mellie is walking through the West Wing, she doesn't know what she's looking for. These days she has been more numb than always. She believes that it's because she doesn't feel anything anymore. Liv was what kept her feeling alive, feeling something beside a non-function and ornamental First Lady.

She was getting closer to the Residence now, on her way to the Truman Balcony. And in that moment is when she finally see her: Olivia Pope. In her residence. But not with her.

And the First Lady stares at her: standing there in the balcony, smiling and talking with Fitz. Now she finally gets it. They really don't know each other. They are strangers.

And Liv has always been a stranger to her.


End file.
